far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Gadalfo
Gadalfo is known as the industrial capital of Cabina. It is the third largest city on the planet and the most cohabited with the Cah-Binn. The industry of Gadalfo is primarily steel and mineral production harvested from the nearby mountain range known as the Zabrann Mountains. The city stands just south of the temperate band of Cabina and experiences particularly harsh winters. Its location would not normally be considered hospitable enough for human settlement if not for how lucrative the mountain ranges nearby are in terms of wealth of mineral deposits. Gadalfo's population is just shy of one million inhabitants. History Gadalfo was the locale of first contact with the Cah-Binn. This event would later be referred to as the "Gadalfo Incident". The settlers unknowingly built the city adjacent to a particularly significant cultural location. The Cah-Binn name for the canyon that Gadalfo borders is most closely expressed in English phonetics as "checkh-val-shivt" and roughly translates to "The Boneyard". "The Boneyard" is a mass grave of dead and fossilized fauna and alien remains that has remained somewhat preserved. However the canyon is also one of the most mineral rich locations discovered on Cabina and as such was a major point of contention regarding early diplomatic relations between human settlers and the Cah-Binn. Locations in Gadalfo Gadalfo Streets The snow laden streets are cold and unforgiving. The folk here are hardened by the harsh winters. Cah-Binn are more common, groups can be spotted from time to time. The weather leaves no room for outdoor vendors, businesses aplenty offer you refuge from the biting cold. The Sunken Claw A restaurant and bar very distinctly designed to cater to both human and Cah-Binn customers. The door frame is massive and the roofs stand nearly 18 feet high. A rustic and blue collar spot clearly not built to cater to those flush with cash. Floor space is not segregated based on species and at a glance seems somewhat random. Behind the bar stands a massive 12 foot tall Cah-Binn who tends bar, and atop the bar stands a scraggly bearded 5 foot tall stain of a human; the two proprietors. Some Cah-Binn churn bones, while some humans drink away the day's work. ACRE Mine CB000163 This mineral and metal mine provides one of the primary exports of Cabina, and employs nearly half the population of Gadalfo. Many Cah-Binn work in this mining operation, utilizing mining specific exosuits to greatly increase efficiency. Some locals call it "Hell Hole 163". The Boneyard "Checkh-val-shivt" The Cah-Binn name for this canyon that Gadalfo borders is most closely expressed in English phonetics as "checkh-val-shivt Cah-Binn" and roughly translated to "The Bones of the Cah-Binn" or "The Boneyard." It is a mass grave of dead and fossilized alien remains mixed with fauna that has remained somewhat preserved and it is added to by the aliens in ritual fashion whenever a Cah-Binn is brought forward as having died of human causes. However, the canyon is also one of the most mineral-rich locations discovered on Cabina and as such was a major point of contention regarding early diplomatic relations between human settlers and the Cah-Binn who use the presence of the bones of their ancestors as part of a larger debate with mankind and themselves. Notable Gadalfon NPCs These characters were explicitly made to serve as NPC's in Gadalfo, reflecting the culture and setting of the city. Anyone writing Cabina lore or playing a role-playing game set on Cabina should feel encouraged to reference these characters or have them cameo. * Roger Spittoon, founder of Mudders of the Earth, lives in Gadalfo. Most of his sect's converts live in and around the city. * The hit Repentant punk band Preachers from the Ashes hails from Gadalfo. * Wubkzan-Zhiir-kissshh, the Cah-Binn secretary to ACRE Director Harvey. With ACRE's fall and the further chaos caused by the dissolution of the CHR, they somehow wound up inheriting control of ACRE Mine CB000163 for a time. Mentions in the News * BREAKING NEWS: New Director of Industrial Complex on Cabina is an Alien (Twitter link ** In the growing chaos on Cabina, a Cah-Binn alien somehow inherits control of a Gadalfo industrial complex. *SPECIAL REPORT: The Real Governor Candidates of Cabina! (Twitter link) ** Gadalfo's own Roger Spittoon runs for governor of Cabina. * SPECIAL REPORT: Repentant Sects - Where Are They Now? (Twitter link) ** Preachers from the Ashes, the new hit band from Gadalfo. * ELECTION REPORT: Results of the Election for Cabina Governor! (Twitter link) ** The Grand Chemex is elected, and sets about restoring some order to things (including the Gadalfo alien directorship inheretance). Category:Cities Category:Cabina Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:SERAPH